Ice Skating
by keisan
Summary: OneShot, KaRe. YuuBori. Rei's never been ice skating and wants Kai to teach him. The problem is Kai had a bad experience on ice with two mischievous Russians and don't want Rei to know. Reviews kindly accepted!


Ice Skating

Disclaimer: Don't own and unfortunately I don't even think you could give it to me for my birthday.

Author's Note: Another KaixRei, but what else can you expect from such an author? Honestly… Anyway, I went ice skating today and that's what inspired this little fic. One-shot, because well it's just better that way. As an avid believe in all that is KaixRei…I also believe that they must experience everything under the sun together…that includes mayhem and madness. What does this have to do with the fic you ask? Absolutely nothing…well sorta. ;) Reviews are muchly appreciated….

And warnings….nothing but cute yaoiness.

A slender body shivered as the gales of wind pounded against the rapidly thinning, glass window (or so he thought). Golden eyes looked in disbelief at the unrealistic weather conditions of the cold arctic-like country.

How could humans live like this?

Never mind neko-jins…

He, Rei Kon, knew for a fact that he could never permanently live in this arctic tundra of a wasteland. Sure the summer was lovely, a tad bit on the chilly side, but lovely nonetheless.

The Bladebreakers were visiting Canada in a world tour Beyblade competition. Now, this was Northern Ontario (An: I don't live in Northern Ontario, but I'm guessing it's likely a bit cooler than Southern Ontario.) so what could one expect but icy conditions and all around unpredictable weather. The natives had informed the team graciously that it was like this about six months out of the year, sometimes more.

March was supposed to be the breaching of spring, but at the same time it was unpredictable. The beginning of the month had been turning wonderfully, spring had sprung, but as the Canadians warned, the weather could not be trusted. A snow storm had unexpectedly hit with a force to be reckoned with during the so-called 'Spring break'.

_Ha! Spring my foot, _Rei thought bitterly.

He despised the cold, he despised water, and that included frozen water (a.k.a. snow). He'd had a terrible history of contracting viruses, such as the dreaded 'Cold' during these times, as he was always cooped up inside and open to others with the cursed sickness.

He glared out the window, haughtily daring the winds to break through the glass and attack him with it's ferocity and viciousness. Suddenly he felt the familiar scratchiness attack his throat, causing him to break out into hacking coughs and finally a heavy sneeze that had been dying to burst out of him unaware.

Rei crossed his arms over his chest, trying to warm his arms and sniffled lightly. He was in a bad mood, in what he thought was a cursed country.

Caught in his woeful thoughts, he failed to pick up on the near-silent footfalls trailing up the stairs.

A young man with crimson red eyes and two-toned coloured hair entered silently only to glimpse at his ill companion, apparently trying to scare the weather away with his evil glare. He fought the urge to chuckle at Rei's naivete.

Instead, he approached the thoughtful neko-jin and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around his waist securely.

"You're not going to make it stop you know," Kai informed Rei in a low voice.

"You never know," Rei replied sniffling.

"What's wrong? You've been miserable ever since we got here."

"I just hate this place. The weather is horrible, I can't go outside because I'll get blown away and freeze. Secondly, I'm cursed with…ahhhh-choooo…." He sniffled, "…this. I just wanna go somewhere warm. Anyone up for China? And thirdly, it's sooooooo boring here."

"Well there's nothing I can do about the weather, nor your cold, but I'm sure we can think of something to do," Kai said seductively, close to Rei's sensitive ear.

Rei had to smile at this, Kai always knew how to make him feel better. However, due to the condition he was in and the fact that he was a caring individual, he had not desire for his Russian lover to catch his illness. Thus, they could not enjoy sex at the moment. There had to be something else.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you…so I don't want you to get sick because of me, let's hold off on the love-making for a little while. Just until I am no longer congested and feeling like crap."

Kai nuzzled Rei's ear in response.

"What do people here do anyway? I mean they must do something for fun, unless they're as boring as everyone makes them out to be."

"Now now, we don't travel around and insult our hosts."

Rei shook his head puzzled, "But really? What do people in cold countries do for fun? Maybe you could give me some insight, love."

Kai arched an eyebrow. "You forget where I was raised."

"But Kaiii! There's gotta be something fun you did or at least knew about…"

Kai looked thoughtful, "Well some of the kids went outside during the winter time…I suppose they had snowball fights…skiing's a popular sport….so is ice skating, especially here in Canada."

"Ice skating?"

"What you don't know what ice skating is?"

Rei gave Kai a dirty look, "Of course I know what it is. Don't insult my intelligence."

Kai let loose a small grin, "So have you gone ice skating before?"

"Well…uh….no not really, there isn't exactly a pile of ice in China for me to go home to and skate on. Why have you?"

Kai nodded, blushing slightly.

Rei, with his peripheral vision, noticed the blush and became very curious.

"So are you gonna teach me ice skating then?"

Kai shuddered, "Nah…I say we stick to the love-making, that's less embarrassing."

Rei's grin widened, he knew he'd stumbled upon a jewel of a fact about _his_ mysterious enigma.

"Hmmm…I think I would like to try ice skating. Yep, Kai we're going ice skating."

Kai looked worried, an uncharacteristic feature upon his normally stoic face.

"Well, we can't, we have training. Let's hop to it."

Rei pouted, "C'mon, we can't train in this weather. Why can't you just teach me how to skate?"

Kai looked down, attempting to hide the natural rouge on his pale cheeks under his silver bangs. He let go of Rei and touched the window.

"Pleeeeease Kai. I'll make you chocolate! Pretty pleeeeeease!"

Rei waited with bated breath as he approached his lover and held his hand, still pleading.

Kai knew if he turned around to gaze into Rei's golden orbs, he'd be enraptured and unable to turn down the undeniably adorable neko-jin.

Rei tugged Kai's hand, "What's wrong Kai? Why won't you take me skating? Don't you love me?"

Kai's eyes widened at the accusation, he turned around to answer. Of course that also meant he'd have to do whatever Rei asked, Kai could only give in. Rei's glossy, watering eyes were too much, a death trap really.

Gazing into Rei's eyes, he gave in with a sigh, "Alright. We'll go skating."

"YAY!" Rei jumped around enthusiastically. He marveled at his own unique ability to get Kai, or anyone for that matter, to do whatever he wanted him to do.

Kai couldn't help but ignore the depletion of his will and Rei's unusual control over him. It was unnerving, but there wasn't a thing Kai wouldn't do to keep his neko-jin happy.

That night, Rei cuddled excitedly around his stoic lover; his interest in this 'ice skating' was peaked. He tossed all through the night, until finally Kai pinned him and silenced his restlessness with a mariad of kisses along his tender neck and rose-coloured lips.

"Sleep," he said with commanding authority.

Rei grinned and finally sleep overcame his consciousness.

The next morning, Kai rose earlier than usual. He dressed quickly and gazed out the window at the snow-covered countryside. This was going to be a horrible day, Rei and ice skating had it in for him.

He wondered at his new-found patience with his adorable lover and lack of fight; if it were anyone else, he never would've agreed to this absurd 'day of fun'- as Rei would most likely term it. He would likely lose his dignity, once again, but this time in front of his audacious lover.

Kai ground his teeth and clenched his fist as a past memory flooded his mind.

Yuuri and Boris had somehow managed to convince him that he needed to go out and have some fun. They thought it would be a brilliant idea to introduce the young boy to skating. What was the harm in a little fun?

_They'd already had a snowball fight the day prior during their free time (something other than training at the abbey or being subject to tests). Kai had actually succumbed to the enjoyment of pummeling of one's opponent into the ground with snowballs. If that had been fun, what they were suggesting today couldn't be less, could it? _

_How wrong he'd been. His fingers fumbled as he tied his skates, worried they might not come off if he tied them too tight, but at the same time that they would slide off his feet if it weren't tied tight enough. _

_That's when Yuuri came over to him to see how he was doing._

_Kai quickly laced them up and made a loose knot. _

"_I'm fine." _

_Yuuri nodded and led him over to the outdoor rink. It was slick and completely smooth. _

"_The ice is perfect like this, no one's used this rink yet," Yuuri informed him. _

_The redhead then proceeded to step onto the slippery surface and grasp his balance hesitantly. He began taking tentative steps across the ice, allowing the blades of his skates to pick up the momentum. Unfortunately he wasn't all that experienced, and he lost balance. Just as he began falling forward, Boris raced up behind him and held him fast. _

_Yuuri blushed and grinned as he grasped his friend's hand tightly. _

_Kai felt a bit left out, so he tentatively stepped onto the slick ice. He wobbled forward and backwards a few times, but retrieved his balance. _

_He could do this, he'd show Boris and Yuuri he was a natural at this as he was at everything else. He smirked, his fierce eyes not quite as menacing as they would be five years later, and began skating across the ice as Yuuri had done. Unfortunately, he also wasn't as experienced in this sport as Yuuri was, at least the redhead had done this before; this was Kai's first time. _

_As he reached the middle of the pond, sliding slowly along the glassy surface, he felt confidence flood him as the cold wind raced through his hair. He tried turning around as he reached the other side of the pond, but the skates just kept going, therefore so did he. He moved his arms wildly about him, in a sad attempt to alter his direction, but to no avail. He was going to crash into the snow bank on the other side and nothing could stop him. At the same time he felt his balance slipping from his grasp slowly, along with his newly gained confidence. _

_Kai's feet came out from under him and he slid head first into the snow bank. _

_Kai tried to get up quickly to retain some of his dignity, but Yuuri and Boris were already on their bottoms laughing hysterically at their younger friend. _

_A blush crossed Kai's snow-ridden face and he glared darkly at the two psychos who were supposed to be teaching him not frolicking about, haughtily showing off their skills. _

_Yuuri bent over, attempting to recover from his laugh attack, and pointed at Kai. _

"_Kai, you're not supposed to keep going, you're supposed to stop once you reach the other side and turn," Yuuri giggled some more and breathed out, "You look you were attacked by a snow monster just now." _

_Boris grinned and chuckled slightly. _

_Kai glared at the two who were apparently having a great time at his expense and rubbed his sore bottom after finally crawling up the snow bank. He glanced around, wanting nothing more than to throw something at the irritating duo. _

_He formed a snowball, and heaved it across the ice at Yuuri. Unfortunately, Boris had some kind of foresight, and quickly pulled his companion out of the way. He dodged the snowball himself. _

_Kai pulled off his skates and took off. He didn't care that he was freezing in only his socks in the deep, packing snow. He hated what those two had done to him. They were supposed to be his friends, you know, look out for him and all that. Not that Kai would admit he needed looking out for. But it felt like they'd betrayed him. _

_Days later the incident had been forgotten, except the tiny reminder of Kai's sniffles and sneezes. It seemed the cold had done a number on his already overworked immune system. _

Kai's thoughts left him as he felt light breathing on his neck from behind. Kai glanced behind into the pretty golden orbs. He knew he didn't really want to go skating, but Rei did and if that was going to make him happy, then skate he would.

Rei kissed Kai's neck gently, running his hands over his built shoulders and tracing circles over the muscles. Kai turned and wrapped his arms around the petit boy's waist and pressed his own lips against Rei's.

_Maybe_, thought Kai sneakily,_ he'll forget about skating. _He proceeded to tend to their kissing needs.

Rei tangled his hands into his lover's hair and massaged his scalp. Rei pulled away after a few moments of their tonsil hockey game, with a final kiss.

"Can we go skating now please?"

Kai groaned inwardly, _So much for that._

He nodded with a sigh.

They arrived at the skating rink with little struggle from their teammates. They had gone to the mall because Kyouju needed new beyblade parts, Max was looking for a reason to spend time with the ever so dense, Takao and the bluenet wanted to buy Max some candy. That had freed up Kai and Rei's day, so they could go skating.

Kai was thankful that the others hadn't been interested in the skating idea, all proclaiming they didn't own any skates, but neither did Rei. Rei had been devastated by that fact and begged Kai to buy him some skates. Kai knew he had an extra pair from a couple years ago that were too small and gave Rei consent to use them. Although it would have made more sense for Kai to say, "Oh well, I guess we can't go." Rei's response to that would be too much to bear and Kai would have to confess his lie.

It was midday when Kai and Rei reached the private outdoor rink they'd rented. If Rei wanted to skate with Kai, they would have to go where no one could enter and make fun of the couple's likely mishaps. Those which included, falling, slipping and other innuendo that could be mentioned but are better kept for the imagination.

Kai pulled on his own skates, now realizing that it's far wiser to wear them tight rather than loose, the latter causing dangerous imbalance and unnecessary worry, or so Kai had discovered five years prior.

Kai finished tying his own skates and turned to help Rei.

Rei looked nervous as he glanced at the glassy iced pond, and bit his lip.

"Are you sure it's….ah….safe?"

Kai arched an eyebrow, "You're questioning me whether it's safe or not after you put up that fight with me to come here in the first place?"

Rei looked down embarrassed, "Well it's just uh…what if…what if I…. Ehm…nevermind, it's fine."

He looked at Rei meaningfully.

But Rei persisted, "It's fine, let's go."

Kai securely tied Rei's skates, stood and held his hand out to the raven-haired boy.

Kai stepped hesitantly onto the pond, looping around the rink to test out its durability and to try get to back his unused abilities. He had in fact learned how to skate a few weeks after 'the incident' with Yuuri and Boris. He became pretty good at it; he had to be, he was good at everything of course.

Kai got back to Rei a few minutes later, "Well?"

"Ah…you know Kai…I think I'm satisfied. I'll just watch you."

_What?! After all that fuss, now he doesn't even want to try? Bloody hell, there's no winning with him. Tough, he's gonna get on this ice if I have to drag him on._

"Uh uh. You're not gonna stand there and watch after the childish fight you put up with me for coming here in the first place. What is it you're afraid of?"

"It's nothing. Really! I just…ahhhhh chooo!" Rei sniffled, "See! I'm sick, I can't possibly go skating."

"Nope, you're getting on the ice whether you like it or not. Let's go."

Rei pouted and protested loudly as Kai pulled him onto the slick surface. Rei held fast onto Kai as if he were his only lifeline.

Tense, Rei closed his eyes.

"See? You're fine. What are you so afraid of anyway? C'mon Rei, what is it?"

Rei, using Kai as a support, tightened his hold on him.

"Don't let go! Just so you know, I love you very much…I hope we see each other again soon."

"What are you talking about Rei? Nothing's gonna happen, you're not going to die."

"Kai, stop playing like that. Just accept it. We're going to fall through the ice and I'm going to drown!"

"What?!"

"Farewell love!" Rei announced, tears in his eyes.

"Rei! Stop that. We're not going to go through the ice. Even if it did crack, we might sink two feet into the shallow water. But it's not going to crack, it's frozen solid."

Rei inched an eye open, not relinquishing his grasp on Kai whatsoever. Who knew what this demon ice rink could do to manipulate anyone who skated upon it?

"We're not going to die?"

Kai could barely hold in the oodles of laughter that yearned to burst from within him. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head no.

"We're not going to die."

Rei looked at him hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now let's start before someone shows up."

Rei looked confused but nodded and released his tight grip on his bluenet lover.

"Okay, now I'll hold your hand, you just skate the way I do. Left-right left-right."

The raven-haired neko-jin followed obediently, occasionally losing his balance but was always held up by his confident Kai.

"See you're getting it. Now try it on your own."

Rei tentatively let his death grip on Kai's hand go, and tried the steps they'd practiced. He grinned as he kept a steady pace up, not falling once.

Kai watched as Rei progressed steadily. He failed to notice the intruders that had arrived only a short moment ago. A particular redhead and lilac haired Russian.

Yuuri smirked as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Aren't they adorable?"

Boris shrugged.

"Aww c'mon, they so are."

"Whatever you say Yuuri."

Rei was speeding up, confidence overflowing his being, however that didn't mean he'd acquired all the skills necessary for skating. He realized he didn't know how to stop.

"Ahhhh Kai!!! I can't stop!"

Kai sped forward to catch Rei before he landed himself into the snow bank.

_Déjà vu,_ he thought.

No, his experience is going to be good.

Yuuri smirked and yelled, "Hey Kai!"

Kai spun around, momentarily forgetting his goal to save Rei and glared at the redhead and his companion.

"Ahhhh!"

Rei's yells stopped abruptly. Kai spun back to where Rei had been moments before and saw the neko-jin half-buried in the snow.

He sighed and flipped off the no-good intruders. Yuuri simply shrugged innocently.

Kai pulled Rei out of the snow.

"Why didn't you stop me?! Cripes I could've died!"

"Hey, don't think I didn't try. We have company."

Rei glanced at where Kai had indicated, and frowned.

"You're losing it Kai, there's no one there."

"What?"

The bluenet turned and looked to where the two troublemakers had been.

"Bastards…" He muttered.

Rei crossed his arms indignantly.

"Take me home now. I'm not talking to you anymore."

Incredulously, Kai furrowed his brows.

"What? It's not my fault you crashed."

"Yes it is! You're the one who was supposed to be teaching me! And then you go and leave me when I need you the most."

"That's not true! If it hadn't been for Boris and Yuuri I would've saved you."

"Whatever Kai, you must be seeing things. You just wanted to get a good laugh. Well congratulations, you did, at my expense."

Rei stood slowly on the snow and walked around the pond to retrieve his boots. Kai sighed. Why did something always go wrong? Perhaps it was the price for being the best at everything.

After arriving at the hotel, Kai and Rei put the skates away silently. Rei took the first chance Kai's back was turned and took off.

He sat in the main common room on the couch in front of the roaring fire. He glared at it.

_Just because he didn't want to go, he didn't have to do that to me. Jerk._

Kai sat in their bedroom and wondered what he could do to mend their relationship. He sighed and tapped his finger on his cheek. His eye caught the blustery wind and snow blowing outside the window making him shiver. Something hot was in order. Well something other than Rei, besides, the kitten was mad at him at the moment anyway. Making up his mind he got up and walked out the door to the kitchen.

Glancing around he saw the packages of hot chocolate mix on the back of the counter. He turned on the kettle and set to work.

Elsewhere, Rei sat gazing at the fire in his favourite chair in the common room. The sound of the wind echoed in the chimney making Rei shudder. Feeling a sneeze coming on, he grabbed his Kleenex. He pulled the blanket around him a little tighter to block out the cold that seemed to inhabit the room though unwanted.

The dark haired boy glanced out the window at the blustery snow and glared, as if it was all the snow's fault everything wasn't perfect in his life. Why was Kai so mean? Really…

"You know pouting and glaring at the snow won't make it disappear," said a soft, low voice.

Rei huffed and looked anywhere but at Kai.

Kai sat down close beside his lover and put a warm mug in his hand. Rei looked at the mug and breathed in the smell of comforting hot chocolate.

"Kai, it's missing something."

"Here," Kai placed two large marshmallows into the steaming mug.

Rei smiled and glanced at Kai.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

Kai looked at Rei and rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if my first ice-skating experience was much better than yours, well…worse probably. Anyway drink up, your hot chocolate is getting cold."

Rei's eyes widened, Kai was on the verge of telling him a story about his past and he stopped? Nooo, Kai wouldn't get away that easily.

"What happened when you first learned to ice-skate?"

Kai looked away hiding the faint blush of embarrassment.

He mumbled quietly.

"What was that Kai?"

"I said…I fell too."

"So why was that worse?"

Some more quiet mumbling.

Now Rei had sensitive ears but this must've been really bad if Kai was challenging Rei's acute hearing.

The neko-jinn raised an eyebrow and Kai grumbled, "Nevermind."

Rei finished his hot chocolate and put his and Kai's mugs down on the floor. He smirked up at Kai and suddenly pushed Kai down onto the couch, pinning him effectively. Kai glared at him and twitched. The dark-haired boy just grinned cheekily as he attacked the Russian's lips with ferocity.

Rei pulled away and watched the relaxed look Kai beheld.

"C'mon Kai, tell me what happened. Pleeeeeeeease!"

Once again the kitten gave the undisputed adorable eyes and pout that Kai nor anyone else for that matter could fight. Resisting for a moment Kai looked away, but Rei pulled his face back to look at him, his bottom lip shook.

"Agh. Fine! Will you get off me if I tell you?"

Rei nodded, a victorious grin lacing his features.

"Stupid….adorable cat eyes, what the hell," Kai grumbled as he sat up.

Rei pouted, "I love you Kai."

Kai's face changed and something pulled at his heart.

"It doesn't even matter. Just one day when I was little, Yuuri and Boris took me skating and laughed at me when I crashed into the snow. I took off my skates and walked back to the abbey in my socks and I had a cold for a month. Yuuri and Boris never let me live it down."

A light snicker could be heard as Kai recited his story. The Russian glanced at the neko-jinn hold his hand over his mouth, eyes glittering with amusement. Kai glared and got up to leave the room.

Rei instantly felt guilty and caught up to Kai. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, and attempted to rest his face on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kai. I was just mad you laughed at me, I mean I know it was embarrassing when they laughed at you, I felt the same way."

Kai looked down and breathed. He took Rei's hands and held them tightly.

"I'm…sorry," said a barely audible voice.

Grabbing Rei's left hand he pulled him around to face him and planted a tender kiss on his lover's lips.

"Still mad Kitten?"

Rei shook his head, a question still apparent in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me Kai?"

"Nyet."

"Then we gotta find a way to get Yuuri and Boris back," Rei admonished.

A smirked edged its way onto the Russian's face, "I think I've got an idea."

Yuuri and Boris were at the rink a few days later. Kai had been waiting for them to show up, he'd inquired about the duo's escapades from Ivan who'd been iffy about the whole thing. However Kai's been known to be very persuasive when it came to such things as vengeance: he threatened to reveal to the rest of the Demolition Boys that Ivan in fact wore water wings swimming.

Kai now sat behind a hidden fort he and the rest of the Bladebreakers made over the past few days with a stockpile of ready-made snowballs. Rei sat next to Kai waiting for the notorious Russians to show up. Takao, Max and Kyouju sat next to the pair conspiring about how they were going to set up their ambush. One might wonder about how the three got suckered into going along with Kai's plan, but as previously said, Kai was a _very_ persuasive person by nature.

"Shhh!"

Kai indicated the expected two had arrived. The two skated elegantly around the ice, stealing kisses as they passed one another in figure eight movements. Finally the Russians reached the outer edge of the ice rink, close to where the Bladebreakers were sitting. Kai grinned.

Yuuri looked apprehensive, "Boris, did you hear something?"

The lilac haired boy shook his head but turned to where Yuuri was pointing.

A snap of fingers was heard when suddenly a big snowball nailed Yuuri right in the face. The redhead fell flat on his ass with a cry. Boris looked to where the attack came from and fell onto the ice when a snowball hit him in the face too.

Suddenly a flurry of snowballs came flying out of the air. Yuuri tried to stand up but kept slipping on the ice. Boris stood hesitantly through the pounding of snow and dragged Yuuri off the ice. They picked up some snow, trying to come up with some sort of defense, but to no avail.

The snowball attack had just started and whoever started it was just beginning. The Bladebreakers came out of hiding still attacking as they ran around the ice, arms full of snowballs.

Yuuri's eyes widened and fell again as the snowballs hit their target. Boris managed to pack a few snowballs together and began whipping them at their opponents. But in the end, the Bladebreakers had won the battle.

With a satisfied smirk, Kai stood over Yuuri and buried him skate-less in the snow. Rei walked up beside Kai, taking his pale hand in his own, and stuck his tongue out at the defeated Russian.

Boris twitched as Takao and Max held a vast pile of snowballs in their arms, only three feet away from the lilac haired boy. He glanced over at his red-haired lover and couldn't help but smirk at how ridiculous he looked in the snow. Sort of like a pissed off snowman but instead of a carrot nose, just a red cherry nose.

With a laugh, Kai took off with Rei back to the house.

Takao and Max shrugged but grinned as they kept an eye on Boris and Yuuri.

Inside the house, Kai cuddled with his raven-haired lover in front of the fireplace.

"Well now that was something those two will never be able to live down," Rei giggled.

Kai grinned and pulled Rei into a deep kiss.

A/n: Okay that was a not so great ending I think…I wanted something cute and subtle but relevant. I dunno. I figured I ought to get something out at least, and I've been working on this for quite a while. I suppose guessing by the length you'd realize I don't do so great with one shots hehe ^^;; I know too much description. Oh well, hope it was still semi-tolerable. Reviews would be a nice touch…just a suggestion.

Btw, I'll look this over again at some point for any errors I should've gotten while editing.

Kai: Editing? What editing? You don't edit.

Keisan: Shh! Quiet you!

Kai: -rolls eyes-

Keisan: Over and out!


End file.
